


Opening up

by ToxicLaughter



Category: The Rain (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Just these two bonding, a bit fluffy, super short drab, talking about their past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 03:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14708618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicLaughter/pseuds/ToxicLaughter
Summary: The moment Lea opens up to Jean and he does the same in return.





	Opening up

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone boasts about Simone and Martin but what about Lea and Jean??? I thought about making their relationship kinda obscure, but then I was like, there’s no way in the years they’ve known each other that Lea and Jean haven’t kissed, you CAN’T TELL ME THAT.

“Scoot over,” Lea said, patting Jean on the side. He didn’t look up from the floral ground, arms wrapped around his stomach, and moved so that she had a place to sit on the log next to him. “Martin said he was a solider.” She says as she sits. “The Patrick guy didn’t say what he did, but by the looks of it, not much.” She chuckled. Jean didn’t say anything. “You good?” 

Jean pushed up the frame of his glasses, so the bridge was pressed up against his forehead. “I just – I don’t understand why he feels the need to know who we were.” Her hand landed on his thigh. Unmoving. “It shouldn’t matter who we were.” Lea didn’t blink when he looked up at her, eyes red and glasses adorned with small water droplets. “Should it?”

Lea moved her hand to his shoulders, pulling him in close. “We’ve all done things to survive. Before and after the rain. It’s not good to dwell on it.” He hugged her back as she spoke, unwilling to hold her too tight. “In the end God will judge us all.”

“I did something bad Lea, something really bad.”

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.”

Jean shook his head. He wanted to tell her, wanted to spill the proverbial beans. But what would Lea think? Would she call him a monster and shove him off of her? Or would she tell him that it would all be okay, and she could understand why he had done the horrors he had done? He didn’t like either option. 

A hand smoothed his hair down, fingers skimming over his red curls. “The night before everything happened I was invited to this party,” she told him everything. Things she had never told anyone after the rain. No one alive knew what happened that night. She had refrained from telling Beatrice, never feeling close enough to her. But Jean was different. They were two souls connected by unfortunate circumstances. And if she could maybe convince him to open up, then maybe he could feel better.

She finished by explaining that she killed her mother. That if she wouldn’t have been at that party then her mother would’ve stayed inside that morning. And she might still be alive.

Jean grabbed her wrist, not hard enough to bruise but tight enough draw her attention down to him. Jean lifted his head and pressed his forehead to hers. Lea sucked in a breath, running her tongue over her lips. She could tell he was crying. 

“I killed someone.” He whimpered. “I killed a little girl,” she rubbed circles on his back, Jean’s whole body shaking with sobs. “I’m so sorry,”

Lea didn’t tell him it was okay, just let him cry and repeat his crime over and over again. When he stopped, when his body went still and his voice silent, she grabbed his cheeks. Lea pulled his head from hers, giving him a soft smile. “We’ll make it through this, we’ll beat our demons.”

Jean couldn’t help himself from kissing her. The feeling of her braces behind her lips making him smile. The kiss was chaste and quick both pulling back after a few seconds. 

“Thank you, Lea, thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> How does one write kissing scenes? Idk.


End file.
